


Dear Diary

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Ginny has a new diary. That's great! Now she can share all her thoughts and wishes...





	Dear Diary

" _Dear diary, today was a good day. I found you in the book store and then at home Harry smiled at ME OMG he is so cute!"_

" _Hello, who is writing in me?"_

" _Oh you can write back? That is so cool! Well diary, I think I'll call you Susie. I always wanted a friend called Susie."_

" _My name is not Susie, it is Tom. What is your name?"_

" _Hush Susie. So let me tell you about Harry. He is so cute, he is a little short but he has the most AMAZING hair and beautiful green eyes and when he smiles it makes me tingle inside, –"_

" _Look, can you stop calling me Susie? It's Tom. And what is your name? Hey... hang on! Why are you trying to erase me?"_

" _Susie, stop interrupting me! I want to tell you about Harry Potter."_

" _You met Harry Potter? Tell me about him."_

" _Ginny Potter. Ginevra Molly Potter. Missus Harry Potter. "_

" _What?"_

" _Harry + Ginny FOREVER. We are going to get married and will have three beautiful children and Harry is going to be an Auror and I am going to be a Quidditch star, and we'll have a dog and a cat and I will be the envy of all the girls in the world and –"_

" _Please, for all that is holy, STOP!"_

" _Susie, I don't think I like you. I think I'll look for a new diary if you continue."_

" _For the last time, my name is not Susie, it's Tom. And I am a journal, not a diary. Now Ginny was it? Tell me about yourself.  
_" _Hey wait, don't close the cover! I've been waiting for so long! Nooooooooo!"_

"Stupid book," Ginny muttered to herself, putting it on her bookshelf next to the other dusty books she never read any more. "Who needs a diary anyway, maybe Luna wants to talk about Harry instead?"


End file.
